The invention relates to a boxing device for performing a harmless boxing match, the boxing device comprising a base, a buffer configured to hit a target without injuring said target, and an extensible joint that connects the base and the buffer to move said buffer between a retracted position and one or more extended positions.
The invention also relates to a method for performing a harmless boxing match between two boxers, and uses of the boxing device.
The conventional boxing sport is of relatively dangerous character, which implies that this sport is unsuitable for ordinary people to perform, especially children. Conventional boxing sport between two boxers must be performed under supervision, such as of a judge or coach.
In a virtual boxing match, such as e.g. Wii Sports Boxing from Nintendo, the boxers jab, punch or hook by moving a hand holding the Wii Remote or nunchuk forward making all efforts to hit each other virtually so that maximum fictive harm is caused, and this way score high points. Virtual boxing matches require a display screen to monitor the match as well as very expensive software and equipment. Moreover, the two boxers need to look at the screen through the boxing situation.
An inexpensive boxing toy is known from U.S. Pat. No. 729,473. This boxing toy has a striker made of a plurality of connected finger-loops, and an elastic cord secured thereto to carry a return ball. The boxer hits the return ball with his hand but due to the loose and slack elastic cord the return ball falls to the ground after returning and is not usable for a real boxing match or in a imitate boxing match wherein the next actions need to be taken very fast to avoid being hit when the other part make a counter attack. Moreover the elastic cord makes it impossible to control the direction of a punch and the return ball cannot be made ready for a next hit fast enough to be used in a real boxing match. This known toy is intended for, and only suitable for, use by one person alone for amusement.
Another known boxing device is the Boxing Glove Gun from the Dollar Store toy Box which can be seen in action on the U-tube video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4iJEf6RZ1s. This known toy has a joint that is extensible by pulling at a trigger of a handle by the fingers to retract a thin hollow front plastic boxing glove connected to an incorporated elongated coil spring. The plastic boxing glove returns when the tension of the trigger is released, thus when the trigger is allowed to move forward. So activation of this device requires use of the fingers to move the trigger, and this known device is not usable to perform a real boxing match, because the action of retraction of the trigger needs to be synchronized with the punch, nor is any substantial physical exercise involved. This toy is too primitive for being used in a boxing match, nor is it intended.